charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
List of International Dubs of Moana
These are International Dubs of Disney's 2016 CGI Animated film, Moana. It currently has most largest amount of dubs, followed by Frozen. Official # Albanian # Arabic # Bengali # Bulgarian # Cantonese # Catalan # Croatian # Czech # Danish # Dutch # English (Original) # English (Philippines) # English (South Africa) # Estonian # Filipino # Finnish # Flemish # French # German # Greek # Hawaiian # Hebrew # Hindi # Hungarian # Icelandic # Indonesian (2016) # Indonesian (2019) # Italian # Japanese # Kazakh # Korean # Kurdish # Latvian # Lithuanian # Malaysian (2016) # Malaysian (2019) # Mandarin (China) # Mandarin (Taiwan) # Maori # Norwegian # Ossetian # Persian (Iran) # Persian (Afghanistan) # Polish # Portuguese (Brazil) # Portuguese (Portugal) # Romanian # Russian # Serbian # Slovak # Slovenian # Spanish (Spain) # Spanish (Latin American) # Swedish # Tahitian # Tamil # Thai # Turkish # Ukrainian # Vietnamese Voice-Overs # Georgian # Mongolian # Uzbek Unofficial # Belarussian # Egyptian Arabic # Cebuano # Singapore Malay # Valencian Videos Official Versions How Far I'll Go Moana - How Far I'll Go (Albanian Shqip) Moana - How Far I'll Go - Arabic Lyrics - English Translation - موانا - المجهول يناديني Moana (মোয়ানা) - How Far I'll Go আমার লক্ষ্য (Bengali) Mihaela Marinova - How Far I'll Go (е пътят мой и само мой! ) Bulgarian Version Lyrics HQ Cecilia So - How Far I'll Go (尋我的路 ) Cantonese Version Lyrics HQ Ana Fernández Pellicer - How Far I'll Go (On aniré) Catalan Version Lyrics HQ Moana Vaiana How far I'll go (Croatian) S&T Moana Vaiana - How Far I'll Go Co je tam dál? Czech HQ version w S T Vaiana Moana - How Far I'll Go (Danish S&T Soundtrack) Vaiana - Ooit Zal Ik Gaan How Far I'll Go Dutch (with S T) Auli'i Cravalho - How Far I'll Go Disney's Moana How Far I'll Go Music Video Janella Salvador Disney's MOANA - "How Far I'll Go" - Performed by Lira Vaiana Moana - Kui kaugel see How Far I'll Go (Estonian S&T) How Far I'll Go (Filipino Version) Vaiana Moana - How Far I'll Go (Finnish movie version) subs&trans Laura Tesoro - Ooit zal ik gaan (Van "Vaiana") How far I'll go (French) Subs Trans Debby Van Dooren - How Far I'll Go (Ich bin bereit) German Version Lyrics HQ Moana Vaiana - How Far I'll Go - Greek HQ I HEI ANAU ( HOW FAR I'LL GO) HAWAIIAN VERSION WITH LYRICS Moana - How Far I'll Go - Hebrew (Subs Translation) Moana Vaiana - How Far I'll Go - Hindi HQ Vaiana Moana - How Far I'll Go (Hungarian) subs&trans How far I'll go (Icelandic) Subs Trans Disney's Moana Maudy Ayunda - Seb'rapa Jauh Ku Melangkah How Far I'll Go Moana - How Far I'll Go (Indonesian) Movie Version How far I'll go (Italian) Subs Trans How far I'll go - Japanese (Subs trans romaji) ~ どこまでも How Far I'll Go Kazakh (S T) Moana - How Far I'll Go (Korean Movie Version) Vaiana - How Far I'll Go (Latvian - with subs trans) How Far I'll Go-Lithuanian (S T) Moana موانا How Far I'll Go Bawaku Berkelana (Malay Promo Version) Lyrics S&T Moana How Far I'll Go Malaysian Original Pitch Moana - How Far I'll Go Putonghua Subs&Trans How Far I'll Go Taiwanese Mandarín Moana How Far I'll Go - Maori HQ How far I'll go (Norwegian) Subs Trans Moana - How far I'll go Persian Glory Version HQ Official (Soren dub group) Persian dub of "How far I'll go" lyric translation Weronika Bochat - Pół kroku stąd (z filmu "Vaiana") Any Gabrielly - Saber Quem Sou (De "Moana") Moana- How Far I'll Go (EU Portuguese) How Far I'll Go-Romanian(S T) How Far I’ll Go - Russian (S&T) - Moana Vaiana Moana - How Far I'll Go (Serbian) HIGH QUALITY S T Moana Vaiana How far I'll go (Slovak) HQ Moana Vaiana - How Far I'll Go (Slovene - HQ) VAIANA (MOANA). ¿Qué hay más allá? (How Far I'll Go) - Castilian Spanish SUBS & TRANS Sara Paula Gómez Arias - Cuán lejos voy (De "Moana") How far I'll go (Swedish) Subs Trans Moana Vaiana - How Far I'll Go Tahitian (HD) (OST) Moana (மோனா) - How Far I'll Go செல்லு டேனே (Tamil) ห่างเพียงใด (How Far I’ll Go) Thai - ไมร่า มณีภัสสร มอลลอย Moana ผจญภัยตำนานหมู่เกาะทะเลใต้ Moana Şarkısı "How Far I'll Go Uzaklara" (Turkish Türkçe) Moana Vaiana How Far I'll Go (Ukrainian) HQ Chặng Đường Bao Xa - Lyrics Lời bài hát (Vietnamese "How Far I'll Go) Unofficial Versions Rene Fawzy Moana - How Far I'll Go Egyptian Arabic version بالمصرى Moana 24 Austronesian Languages Multi-language collab HQ With flags and Lyrics Què hi ha més enllà - How Far I'll Go VAIANA - MOANA Valencian Version Moana 'How Far I'll Go' - Bisaya Cebuano Version 'Ang Ka Layo' Moana How Far I'll Go - Swahili (REUPLOAD) Moana 'How Far I'll Go'- Singaporean Malay HQ Version Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous Category:Dubs Category:Disney dubs